An Odd Twist of Events
by This Is A Conspiracy
Summary: In a nutshell, Frodo becomes pregnant with Sam's child. Slash and mpreg (male pregnancy). Rated "R" just to be safe. [COMPLETE]
1. How it begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Rated "R" to be safe. I know this is touchy subject matter. This story contains Frodo/Sam slash and male pregnancy. This is the first time I've tried MPREG, and believe me, it's interesting to write. I'm hoping to update every three days, as the story in its entirety is nearly complete. Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!

Rain pounded on the windowpanes of Bag End. Frodo watched listlessly from the window as water coursed over the petals of the beautiful flowers Sam had planted in his garden earlier that spring. The sheets of rain obscuring Frodo's view; he sighed and moved away from the window.  
  
Though a fire crackled merrily only a few feet away, Frodo felt cold. He wrapped himself in a blanket and settled down into a chair. As soon has he had begun to warm up, he was alerted by loud raps at the front door.  
  
"Who would call on me in such weather?" Frodo mumbled to himself as he shuffled to the door. He threw the door open wide to find Sam, huddled against the building for some sort of shelter. He was soaked to the skin.  
  
"Sam! Come in! Come in!" Frodo ushered Sam into to the house.  
  
"Beggin' your pardon, Mr. Frodo. Barging in on you like this. Twas very rude of me," Sam looked at Frodo from under his drenched curls," But I was so very concerned about you, Sir. All alone in this huge house... Anything could have happened!"  
  
Frodo gave him a warm smile, "My Sam, you need not fuss over me like this! I can assure you that I am perfectly fine here," Frodo looked down, "It can be lonely sometimes... but that is no reason for you to be gallivanting off in stormy weather!" Frodo smiled again, "Let us get you out of those wet clothes before you catch yourself a cold!"  
  
Frodo took Sam's sopping jacket and hung it by the fire, and escorted Sam to Bilbo's old room to find him some clothes. Sam stood by silently, watching Frodo's every move. Frodo looked back at Sam, holding a pair of breeches and a shirt.  
  
"This will suit you, My Sam. Now! Peel off those wet clothes and change. You look a fright!"  
  
Sam clumsily tried to pull his shirt over his head. Unfortunately, the waterlogged fabric clung to his skin. He tugged this way and that, managing to entangle himself quite nicely.  
  
Frodo let out a bright laugh and helped Sam out of his shirt. As Frodo got the last of the fabric over Sam's head, their eyes met. They lingered, Frodo with his arms trapped in the shirt around Sam's neck, Sam searching Frodo's eyes for what to do next.  
  
Frodo cleared his throat and looked away. Taking Sam's shirt, he handed Sam a blanket and the dry clothes.  
  
"Join me near the fire when you're ready." Frodo smiled softly at Sam as he left the room.  
  
Quickly, Sam struggled out of the rest of his wet clothes and donned Bilbo's old ones. He draped the blanket over his shoulders and padded to meet Frodo.  
  
Frodo was curled up in one of the Big People chairs that Bilbo had obtained for whenever he had Human or Elvish visitors. He was watching the fire, deep in what looked like troubled thoughts. His brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam leaned into the room.  
  
Frodo looked up, "Dear Sam, take a seat." Frodo motioned to a chair nearby. Sam took his seat and waited for Frodo to speak.  
  
"Why did you come here this evening, My Sam. It was obviously dangerous."  
  
"I'm concerned about you, Mr. Frodo. You haven't been the same since that nasty ring business."  
  
"Would you be the same, Sam?" Frodo whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I suppose no, Mr. Frodo," Sam fiddled with his hands, "But then, Sir, I don't think that I can stop looking after you as I did during that period of time. I love you, Sir, and it would kill me should anything ever happen to you."  
  
Sam saw that Frodo was staring at him, wide-eyed. "Sam," Frodo choked, "My Sam, I don't know how I would have survived without you... You were my everything, my strength, my hope," Frodo took a moment to wipe a tear that was cascading down his cheek.  
  
"It was what I was born to do, Mr. Frodo," Sam pulled his blanket more tightly around his shoulders and shivered.  
  
Frodo shook himself out of his emotional state. He scooted over in his chair, making enough room for more than two tiny Hobbits. Sam quickly got the message and took his place next to Frodo. Frodo finagled the blankets so that they were safe and snug under many layers. He laid his head on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, Sam."  
  
At that moment, Sam became very bold. He leaned and planted a soft kiss on Frodo's lips.  
  
Frodo was surprised at first, but soon kissed back. It was everything either of them had ever wanted summed up in one moment.  
  
The two Hobbits hesitantly broke apart. Their eyes met for the second time that night. This time they did not turn away. Their lips met again in another, more passionate kiss.  
  
And so the night continued Frodo and Sam enjoyed the other's company to an extent not many friends have the pleasure of experiencing.  
  
When all was said and done, Frodo found himself buried in Sam's embrace. Sam relished the feeling of his dear Mr. Frodo in his arms, and Frodo rested his cheek on Sam's chest, falling asleep to the to the sound of his heartbeats. 


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Note: So it continues. Thanks to smcl, my lone reviewer! (. And anyone else who has been roped in, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
The following months were an interesting and awkward time. Frodo and Sam saw each other often, but never again discussed what happened on the rainy spring night. Frodo was beginning to feel a little on the strange side. His appetite had changed, as did his sleeping patterns. He had also begun to feel ill every morning when he woke up. Frodo kept these changes a secret, not wanting to needlessly concern his friends.  
  
Gandalf would be coming to visit soon, Frodo planned to approach him with these problems.  
  
The days passed quickly and soon Gandalf was banging on the door to Bag End.  
  
Frodo opened the door only to be quickly swept up into an embrace by the old man.  
  
Gandalf stared at Frodo's face, "Something is different about you, my boy. I shall figure it out before the day is done! Now let us go have some tea."  
  
Soon enough, Frodo and Gandalf had settled down to a satisfying luncheon of bread, cheese, bacon, and of course, tea. They ate in comfortable silence. When Frodo was finished, he pushed back his chair and addressed Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf, some things have been concerning me of late."  
  
"Go on, Frodo. I'll help you in whatever way I can."  
  
"Well, I haven't been able to sleep, and I'm eating much more than I used to. Even by Hobbit standards I eat a lot... Oh! And I feel nauseous every morning when I wake up."  
  
Gandalf took a sip of tea, "It almost sounds like... no. That's impossible. When did you first experience these symptoms?"  
  
Frodo knew the answer to that question. He might not have talked about his night with Sam, but he thought about it often. "The spring." He answered shortly.  
  
"And what happened, Frodo? You're hiding something from me. I know you are."  
  
"I... we..." Frodo avoided Gandalf's gaze, "I shared an evening with Master Samwise."  
  
Gandalf's eyes widened, "Spent? As in..."  
  
Frodo still refrained from making eye contact, "Yes."  
  
Gandalf closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his forehead. "I'm not sure how to go about this, my lad," he said as he wiped his brow.  
  
"Go about what?"  
  
"Frodo, are you aware that aside from psychological changes, the ring sometimes causes a person to undergo physical changes as well?"  
  
"Like Gollum?"  
  
"Not quite," Gandalf took a deep breath, "Have you ever heard the myth about Isildur bearing a child?"  
  
Frodo inhaled in a sharp gasp, "You're saying I could be..."  
  
Gandalf took Frodo's hand, "I'm surprised I didn't see it right when I walked in the door. You're pregnant."  
  
"No! It cannot be! It's not natural! It's not right... oh... How do I tell Sam?!" Frodo broke down in sobs.  
  
Gandalf rubbed Frodo's back soothingly, while being able to sense new life within. So this was the case... It was going to be quite an interesting ordeal; Gandalf knew that much already.  
  
"Frodo," Gandalf said gently, "We need to make accommodations. You must be in Rivendell well before the delivery. When did this happen?"  
  
"April," Frodo sniffed, "Of the day I am not sure."  
  
"It is now August. Frodo, you MUST leave by October. Do you understand?"  
  
"Why must I leave my home?"  
  
"Lord Elrond is a skilled healer, and this is a very obscure case. We will need his aid."  
  
"I must tell Sam, and Merry and Pippin. But first Sam."  
  
"Indeed. Shall I fetch him?"  
  
"I don't know how... I..." Frodo put his head in his hands and began to cry again.  
  
"Shhhhh," Gandalf continued to rub Frodo's back, "It will be alright, Frodo. I promise."


	3. Spreading the News

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Note: I'm still on the "update every three days" schedual, and I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story! I also hope that you will continue to enjoy it and find it in your hearts to REVIEW!  
  
Gandalf comforted Frodo until he had screwed up the courage to call for Sam.  
  
Soon enough, Sam had been summoned. He entered Bag End without knocking.  
  
"Mr. Frodo? Mr. Gandalf told me that I must come see you right away. Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Sam found Frodo head down at the kitchen table. When Frodo looked up to meet Sam's gaze, his eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"What's wrong, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Did Gandalf tell you why you were to meet me?"  
  
"I'm afraid he did not."  
  
"I... there's something important I need to tell you, My Sam," Sam waited for Frodo to continue, "Do you remember that night, during the storm?"  
  
"I think of it often, Sir."  
  
Frodo played with his hands, "Yes, I do too," he said softly. He cleared his throat, "Sam, Gandalf told me that sometimes the ring causes its bearer to undergo physical changes. Changes that make an occurrence that would have been impossible entirely possible."  
  
"How do you mean, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo broke down in tears again, "Sam... My dear, wonderful Sam... I.. we... I'm pregnant."  
  
"Mr. Frodo? I..." Sam couldn't continue speaking. He was just too flabbergasted. He crumpled onto one of the kitchen chairs. He looked at Frodo, who was trying to stifle his sobs. "Will YOU be alright, Mr. Frodo?" Sam was suddenly aware of the dangers of the current situation.  
  
"I don't know, My Sam. Gandalf says I must travel to Rivendell by October, just to be safe."  
  
Sam jumped up from the table, "I'm coming with you! I'll make preparations, now. We shall leave by the end of the week."  
  
Frodo too stood up, "Dear Sam. Don't be hasty. 'Tis but the start of August. We need not leave so soon," Frodo's eyes clouded over, "I do not wish to leave at all."  
  
Sam walked to Frodo and gathered him in his arms, "If Mr. Gandalf says we should go, we must. We shan't do anything to risk your safety, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo turned around and wrapped Sam in a hug, "Thank you."  
  
"For what, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked inquisitively.  
  
"For being so wonderful about this. For accepting the situation. I do not deserve such kindness."  
  
"I told you I loved you. I still do. This is our future, not just yours. This time I shall be able to completely and totally take care of you."  
  
Frodo lowered his head onto Sam's shoulder and so they stayed for a long while.  
  
The peace was soon shattered by a knock at the door. Merry and Pippin came barging in without waiting more than two seconds for someone to let them in. Frodo and Sam separated hurriedly.  
  
"Gandalf told us to come see you. Something about important news?" Pippin was not one to make petty small talk.  
  
Merry chimed in, "Yes, what's the big news?"  
  
Frodo looked at his friends and decided to come right out with it, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Pippin burst out laughing, but Merry stopped him, "I think he's serious, Pip."  
  
Pippin turned toward Merry, "Comon, when I said his strange behavior meant that a baby was on the way, I wasna being serious."  
  
Sam put his arm around Frodo's shoulder, "It's true. We're leaving for Rivendell by the end of the month."  
  
"Both of you?!" Merry raised an eyebrow incredulously  
  
"It's..." Sam coughed, "It's our child."  
  
Pippin's eyes got real wide. He ran a hand through his curls, "Well... Congratulations!" He stepped forward and proceeded to give Sam and Frodo a hug. Merry followed suit.  
  
"So, when are we leaving?" Merry straightened his jacket.  
  
"You don't have to come. It's not your problem," Frodo sat down wearily.  
  
"Don't have to come?! Of course we have to! Don't think you can escape us, Frodo Baggins," Pippin put a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"Yes! Our minds are set. Let us hope that Lord Elrond is prepared to deal with the likes of us again," Merry smirked.  
  
"And if you feel like thanking us for being such wonderful friends, you can name the baby after us!" Pippin laughed, "Peregrin Meriadoc Baggins Gamgee!"  
  
"No! No! Meriadoc Peregrin Gamgee Baggins!" broke in Merry.  
  
Frodo laughed for the first time since Gandalf broke the news to him, "Fine names. Very fine."  
  
"Aye, we'll go make preparations," Merry took Pippin by the arm and they left, closing the door quietly behind them.  
  
"The end of the month, Sam? Why must me leave so soon?" Frodo asked.  
  
"To be safe, Sir. I will not even think about risking your health."  
  
Frodo sighed, "I suppose it must be so. We shall leave at the end of the month. I will alert Gandalf."


	4. Rivendell

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Note: Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing! Enjoy and PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!  
  
Arrangements had been made. Ponies acquired and luggage and provisions packed. Gandalf had ridden on ahead to make Elrond aware of the situation.  
  
Frodo shut the door to Bag End and locked it. It was the first of September and suprisingly it was quite chilly. Frodo pulled his coat close to his body.  
  
Pippin, Merry and Sam approached with the ponies. Frodo mounted his with a bit of trouble, as his belly had been growing rapidly. After he was seated, Sam began to fuss with him, swathing him in blankets.  
  
"I won't let you catch cold, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo was too tired to argue with all the attention. Pippin and Merry sensed his embarrassment and giggled behind their hands.  
  
The four Hobbits set off on the trail. It was a relatively quiet journey, as it was slow paced on smooth paths. The arrived in Rivendell soon enough, and were received warmly by Gandalf and Elrond.  
  
"Welcome, Frodo Baggins. I hope you will find this place to be a safe haven," Elrond spoke in a booming voice.  
  
Frodo slowly and strenuously dismounted his pony, "I shall hope so, Lord Elrond. I am not exactly in my best form right now."  
  
"Duly noted, Frodo. We should unpack your things and then I must examine the extent of your condition."  
  
Sam noticed that Elrond and Gandalf were deliberately avoiding looking at Frodo's belly. He, Merry and Pippin grabbed all of their belongings and went up to where they were going to be staying for the next few months.  
  
Frodo followed as quickly as he could, but he grew tired easily. He soon found himself having to take a rest on a random bench. Gandalf waited with him.  
  
"Well, my boy, this is an odd twist of events."  
  
Frodo laced his hands together and let them rest on his bulge. "Quite shocking. I don't feel as though this is happening to me. It's an out of body sort of experience," Frodo turned to Gandalf, "I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen, how it will effect those I love."  
  
Gandalf put a hand on Frodo's stomach as well, "The baby will brighten everyone's life, Frodo. He, or she, will make you and Sam complete, and Merry and Pippin more happy than they've ever been in their entire lives. I know that for sure." Gandalf smiled.  
  
Frodo smiled back and struggled to get up from the bench. "I must get to my room. Sam will be waiting."  
  
"Indeed, my boy. Sam's on edge as it is..." Gandalf escorted Frodo to his room.  
  
The second Sam finished unpacking, Elrond swept into the room. "Frodo, could I have a few words with you?"  
  
"Of course, Master Elrond," Frodo following Elrond to a secluded area, surrounded by lush gardens.  
  
"Frodo, I need to know a few things. When did this happen?"  
  
"April... early April. I know not the date."  
  
"Then the baby is due early in January. We still have four months to go," Elrond brought a hand to his chin, "I'll keep my eye on you, otherwise, feel free to wander Rivendell, and enjoy the environment. In December we shall begin practicing for the birth."  
  
Frodo swallowed, "Is it going to be difficult, Master Elrond?"  
  
"Every birth is difficult, Frodo. The body will make accommodations for the actual event, or that's what happened in Isildur's case. We shall have to hope and pray that happens with you."  
  
"And if that is not the case?"  
  
Elrond looked at Frodo gravely, "A surgery. But let us hope it does not come to that."  
  
Frodo turned away and stared off into the distance.  
  
Elrond started to say something, then stopped himself, "I'm sorry I upset, Frodo. I'll leave you to ponder this on your own."  
  
Elrond got up and left Frodo with his thoughts.  
  
The fall months came and went quickly, and winter was soon upon them. Luckily, Rivendell was always warm.  
  
The baby had started to move, and all the Hobbits got an immense amount of glee from feeling Frodo's stomach. The first time it happened, Pippin felt it and jumped away from Frodo, screaming in surprise. Of course, they all had a good laugh over it.  
  
Frodo was so burdened that he could hardly move. He required assistance from Sam at all times. Gandalf was always close at hand, hovering about. One could not always see him, but they sensed his presence.  
  
Elrond had begun to train Frodo for the birth. Sam was always with him. Merry and Pippin were greatly amused by the class itself. They'd always attend and go through the motions with Frodo. Of course, they'd break down in giggles often. That would cause Frodo and Sam to start laughing, which would cause Elrond to become exasperated.  
  
Elrond tried forbidding Merry and Pippin from attending the class, but that didn't work. At one point, he became so frustrated that he made them sit in a corner. This was just so absurd that Merry and Pippin sat in their corners laughing for the remainder of the day.  
  
As the end of December approached, Frodo had started to become very restless and nervous. There was nothing left to do now but wait.


	5. Crowned With Stars

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Note: I'm glad I'm getting so much encouragement! Smc1, I hope this is long enough for your liking! I felt like such a sadist writing this chapter. You'll soon see why. I only plan to post an epilogue after this, so enjoy the last full blown chapter! And please REVIEW.  
  
It was a cold night in December. Frodo tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable, when a new type discomfort suddenly struck his abdomen. Frodo's eyes grew wide and lay still for a long while, but the pang didn't reoccur for at least a half an hour. It wasn't pain, but it was different. Frodo was aware that the final stage had begun. Fortunately, he was also aware that it would most likely be several hours before any sort of real progress began. Elrond had told him so.  
  
Frodo absently started rubbing his belly. He could not tell Sam about this now. Sam would go insane, doting over Frodo when he was trying to rest. Frodo made up his mind not to let anyone know until much later in the game. He needed to be alone right now.  
  
Frodo rolled over and tried his best to fall asleep. His fear was replaced with excitement, which made it a bit hard for him to relax. Exhaustion took him soon enough and he only felt one more slight tickle before he dozed off.  
  
The first of the sharp pains woke Frodo up at about ten o'clock the next morning. He gasped, his eyes shooting open. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. No one was there, and there was no reason to alert anyone. The pain had been quick, no more than two seconds. He waited patiently for the next one to take him. About a half-hour later, it happened again. Again, only a two or three seconds. Frodo sighed and laid back on the pile of pillows that was at the head of the bed. He took the book he had been reading from his side table. He let it rest conveniently against his belly. He let out a chuckle. This would be a convenience that would be sorely missed.  
  
Sam stopped by to check on Frodo at noon. By then, the pains had become a bit more intense, but nothing Frodo could not handle. Frodo waved Sam off, saying he needed his rest.  
  
"I'll be within earshot, Mr. Frodo. Be sure to call me if anything should happen."  
  
By three, the pains were getting harder to manage. At this point reading was out of the question, as the cramps were long, about ten or fifteen seconds, and coming closer together. Fear began to creep back into Frodo as he winced and clutched the sheets below him. It hurt. And this was only the beginning. Frodo groaned softly and pulled the sheets up around his neck. He closed his eyes and the queerest feeling over took him. Before he could even pinpoint what it was, water gushed from between his legs. The most intense pain yet followed this. "SAM!" Frodo cried urgently.  
  
Sam was in the room within thirty seconds. "Mr. Frodo! What's wrong?!" Sam's eyes traveled to the soaked bed. "I'll go get Lord Elrond!"  
  
"Hurry!" Frodo's blue eyes were desperate.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf swept into the room soon after, Sam following close behind. Elrond looked at Frodo, and simply scooped him off the bed.  
  
They traveled the corridors quickly, finding the room Elrond had set aside for this very purpose. It was secluded, and it had good light. Frodo had tears streaming down his face as Elrond laid him gently on the large bed in the center of the room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Mr. Frodo?" Sam rushed quickly to his side and grabbed his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, My Sam. I needed time to myself. I wanted to be alone," Frodo gave a small smile, "And look where we are now. It's almost over. It..." Frodo's face contorted in pain.  
  
Sam stroked Frodo's hair from his face, "Shhhhh, it's alright. It's alright."  
  
Frodo breathed again, "Please, don't leave. Stay here." His eyes pleaded. "I can't do this by myself."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Hours passed, but Elrond said that the baby was not yet ready. They would have to wait. Sam was ever present, helping Frodo through the pains. Merry and Pippin played their part by running errands, doing whatever task Elrond set them too. Whenever they had a spare moment, they would use it to try to make Frodo laugh.  
  
Dusk came and the pains were very close together. Frodo was having a tough time hiding it whenever one took him. Sam sat behind him, cradling Frodo between his legs. For a brief moment of peace, Frodo's head lulled against his chest. This did not last long and Sam felt Frodo's body tighten up as he moaned.  
  
"It's okay, Mr. Frodo. It'll all be over soon."  
  
Frodo started crying, "I hope so. I hope so."  
  
Elrond sat in a chair in the corner of the room. He motioned to Merry and Pippin. "Get me light. Torches, candles, anything you can find."  
  
They nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
Sam was trying to calm Frodo down, "Shhhhh, everything will be fine Mr. Frodo, I promise."  
  
Frodo whimpered, feeling another cramp coming. He tensed, waiting. This one was more than he could bear. He screamed, his back arching painfully. His hands groped and Sam took them. Frodo screamed again, squeezing Sam's hands until Sam could not feel them.  
  
Frodo sobbed, "I can't do it anymore, Sam. I can't. Please, make it stop."  
  
Sam was now crying too, it hurt him to see Frodo in so much pain, "You've got to be brave, Mr. Frodo. Don't give up. I know it hurts, but have courage." He took a moment to smooth Frodo's sweat drenched curls.  
  
Frodo's body arched again and he moaned. The sharp, internal agony was all he could feel.  
  
Elrond approached with some candles. He set them around the bed for extra light. "I think it is time, Frodo." Frodo looked at Elrond and it was obvious he was terrified. Elrond gave him a reassuring smile, and checked to make sure Frodo's body would be able to accommodate the exit of a baby. It could. 'That sick, twisted Sauron,' Elrond thought to himself, 'Why would he create something that could do this to a person?'  
  
Gandalf sat in another corner of the room, silent all this time. He motioned Merry and Pippin to him. They would sit quietly and watch.  
  
"Frodo, listen closely. During the next pain, I'm going to ask you to bear down. It's going to hurt, but you MUST do it. Do you understand?"  
  
Frodo nodded.  
  
The next pain came, and true to his word, Frodo bore down. It was the most concentrated torment he had ever felt in his life. "Sam!" Frodo clutched desperately to Sam's hands.  
  
"Again, Frodo. Again."  
  
Frodo let loose a tortured cry, but again bore down. He was being split apart.  
  
Elrond let Frodo rest a few minutes before he demanded he push again, "You're almost there, Frodo. Only a few more."  
  
The room filled with Frodo's anguished screams and sobs, the pain often being more than he could steel himself against. Yet, Frodo would not give up, not now when he was so incredibly close.  
  
"One more time, Frodo. Bear down."  
  
Frodo closed his eyes and clasped his hands tightly around Sam's. The next pain hit him and Frodo bore down with all his might.  
  
Then, a new feeling came to Frodo, like a part of him was taken away. A sort of relief that could not be expressed in words, only through feelings. He heard Elrond speak to him. "Congratulations, Frodo Baggins, you have a girl."  
  
Sam was crying with joy, holding Frodo close. "Look what you've got, Mr. Frodo. Look! She's beautiful."  
  
Elrond handed the little girl to Frodo. He looked at her, unwilling to believe that he was a part of making such a perfect child. Sam leaned over his shoulder, "What shall we name her?"  
  
Frodo looked at his daughter, "It's unfortunate that we cannot name her after those two," Frodo pointed to Merry and Pippin, "I guess something Elvish. 'Elerrína', perhaps. 'Crowned with Stars'."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Merry, Pippin and Gandalf came to see the baby.  
  
Pippin spoke first, "Frodo, that was absolutely the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my entire life."


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Same old, Same old.  
  
Note: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! In all honesty, I'm surprised that no one flamed me! Sorry the end is so short, but hopefully it'll give you the closure you're looking for. Please share your thoughts in REVIEWS!  
  
They stayed in Rivendell until spring. Frodo healed nicely, and Elerrína was doing quite well. When time came to go, Gandalf bid farewell. "I do not feel the need to return to the Shire for a while, Frodo Baggins. It has its shining star." He bopped Elerrína on the nose.  
  
Frodo smiled and gave Gandalf a hug. He shook Elrond's hand, not quite sure how formal to be with the Elf.  
  
The ride home was pleasant. Frodo clutched Elerrína to his chest most of the way, hardly letting any of his friends hold her. She was his and he was never going to let her go.  
  
The return to Hobbiton was a bit stressful. People wondered where Frodo got the baby, and why Sam had suddenly moved into Bag End. Whenever someone asked where the baby had come from, Frodo simply answered, "She's mine." After a while, they accepted the little girl's presence. She was beautiful and sweet, and everyone couldn't help but adore her.  
  
Frodo and Sam watched Elerrína play in Sam's garden. She was four years old now, a pleasant and smiling girl. Her long dark curls were tousled and her dress dirty from her wild play, but she was still stunning.  
  
"Should we ever explain to her where she came from?" Frodo asked Sam.  
  
"I think we'll have to, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We'll figure out a way," Sam took Frodo's hand.  
  
They heard a knock on the garden gate. Merry and Pippin let themselves in without waiting for anyone to answer, as usual. Merry joined Frodo and Sam on the bench, whereas Pippin raced over to Elerrína and scooped her off the ground. She squealed in delight.  
  
Merry looked first at Pippin, then at his other two friends, "You guys are the luckiest people I know."  
  
Frodo sighed and smiled contentedly, "I can't help but agree." 


End file.
